


Almost is never enough

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos





	Almost is never enough

南太铉咬了咬嘴唇，瞄了眼屏幕右下方，23点15分。盘腿坐在电脑前接近三个小时，字数统计里的数字仍然是两位数。  
写不出来，什么都写不出来，但截稿日期很近了，四天后。  
南太铉是一名作家，除了要写长篇，每个月还要给杂志写专栏。编辑和读者都喜欢他，虽然是男人，但写的故事如草莓棉花糖一样透露着甜而不腻的少女气息，文笔和秋风一般清爽干净绝不拖泥带水，还长得很帅，和他写的故事一样特别而富有魅力，关键是，从不拖稿，从不开天窗，大家都觉得他像个乖宝宝一样。  
最近他空虚又烦躁，没有任何灵感，一个故事、一个段落、一个句子都憋不出来。但他不想拖稿，毕竟要对编辑和读者负责。  
可什么都构思不出来啊。  
揉了揉开始发涩的眼睛，继续坐在电脑前也不是好办法，还不如早点睡觉。  
在家吃完晚饭后他就洗了澡， 关了电脑，他洗了个脸，就爬上了软软的床铺。  
“Hey，最近要来川井吗，我这几天很无聊，如果你来了能不能找我……”川井是南太铉居住的城市。  
半分钟后，简讯提示音响起。  
“可能明后天去，到时候联系你？一起去吃喝玩吧^^”对方回复。  
南太铉回了个好，再说了句晚安，手机屏幕的光熄灭，他拉过被子稳稳地入睡。  
  
他的身高与南太铉只相差一到二公分，皮肤却是和南太铉相反的黝黑，头发剪得短短的。南太铉称他为晚安先生。  
两个人最初应该只能互称为网友。一年多前的夏天，南太铉还在卧室里吹着冷气悠闲地刷着twitter。“转发时附上你的手机号码，看会不会有陌生人和你道晚安。Good luck❤”，南太铉闲着没事就贴上自己手机号转发了，当然是在小号上，信箱里粉丝寄来的邮件很多，被读者知道他的手机号就不行了呢。  
第二天晚上十一点，他收到一条简讯，简单地写着“晚安”二字，来自陌生的号码。  
南太铉有时候写稿写多了脑子混沌，忘了昨晚自己干过什么事，回复“啊啊啊，哪位？”。  
不过一会儿就收到简讯，“哈哈，你不认识我的。”  
南太铉急了，以为是哪个粉丝得到了他的手机号，或者是朋友在恶意整蛊，“不行啊，告诉我你到底是谁！”  
“你真的不认识我……”对方回复。  
南太铉就心想算了不理他了，没有立刻回复。过了两个小时实在忍不住，就传了一条简讯过去，“啊啊啊啊不行，你到底是谁？不然怎么会有我的号码？”已经凌晨一点了，点击“发送”后才意识到对方可能已经入睡。  
“我真的只是陌生人而已啦，看到你在twitter上转发的说晚安的那个，然后就好奇地给你发了条简讯……”原来还没睡啊，或者是简讯提示音吵醒了他。  
南太铉发送了个“好吧”，于是没把这事放在心上。  
  
时间往后推三天，南太铉在一家咖啡厅里开着笔记本电脑写小说。突然觉得好像现在挺适合拍照的，他拿出手机，“咔嚓”，然后把照片发到twitter上。当然，还是那个小号。  
“工作好累啊，一个人也好无聊TT TT”  
系统显示“发送成功”，南太铉把手机放到手边，敲击键盘，继续写小说。  
二十分钟后，有人走进咖啡厅，脚步声离南太铉越来越近，最后在他对面的座位上停了下来。陌生男子拉开椅子，坐下。  
因为是周三下午，所以咖啡厅里的人很少，空的座位很多。为什么要挑在我对面坐，我又不认识你，南太铉心想。  
陌生人看着一脸茫然的南太铉，先开了口：“一个人很无聊是吗？”  
“啊？”  
“……”对面的人沉默了一会儿，“……我是那个，发晚安的人。”  
“啊？”怎么这么傻乎乎的，还是没反应过来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊，是你啊……怎么知道我在这里的？！”  
“……不是你自己传照片在twitter上的么，我经常来这里，也是这个位置，就认出来了。在家闲着无聊，就过来了。”  
“今天周三诶，你不用上班的吗？”  
“我作曲人，工作时间比较自由。那你呢，也不上班？”  
“哦，我写小说，也很自由。”  
两个人就没再说话，毕竟是来得非常意外的一次见面。而且他与他并不是朋友，只是“我知道你的手机号，我给你传过的简讯不到十条”的关系。  
南太铉有点儿怕生，只要身旁有陌生人，他就没办法专心，总要分一半精力去思考“他下一步要干什么”“坐在这里写了这么久的文，脸好像泛了一点油，他会不会觉得难看”“他到底什么时候离开呢”。所以打字的手一抖一抖的，不断摁delete键，打了几句话又删掉。  
对面的人把手机放在桌上，南太铉用余光偷偷瞄了瞄，好像他又在看着自己。  
一秒钟不到的偷瞄被对方捕捉到。  
“我是不是打扰到你写东西了，毕竟那是你的工作。”他问。  
“呃，有一点吧。”  
“噢，那我还是先走好了，你认真工作。”一句再见也没说，对面的人就起身买单走人。  
南太铉看到他走出咖啡厅，开着一辆黑色的车走了之后，呼气，终于可以舒服地工作了。  
突然想到对方的名字他不知道。  
对方的twitter ID也……不知道。  
怕生的自己只看过他的正脸几次，瞬间就低下头没敢对上对方的眼睛，好像连他长什么样都还没记住。噢，有点儿黑，这个可以确认。  
算了，反正只是一个陌生人而已，没必要放在心上。  
“您好，您的拿破仑一份。”咖啡厅里的女生端着装有拿破仑的盘子，“咔哒”一声，轻放在桌上。  
“啊？我没点拿破仑啊……”  
“刚才坐在您对面的先生给您点的。”  
  
“好吃么？”当天晚上八点，南太铉又收到了陌生号码传来的简讯。  
“好吃啊……谢谢。”  
“他们的拿破仑很好吃的，不知道你有没有吃过，所以就给你点了一个。”  
“噢。”  
对方就开始说起川井市里有哪些好吃的。从路边摊到印度菜，波兰菜，墨西哥菜。  
聊到美食这个话题，两个人之间的生疏好像有在一点一点地消退。  
短信数量一下子就堆到了100条。  
“诶，我要先睡觉去了。”  
“噢，好吧，晚安。”  
  
第二天下午，南太铉仍坐在咖啡厅里写小说。五点半的时候，有人从身后拍了拍他的肩。  
南太铉有点儿被吓到，转头一看，是“晚安先生”，虽然对他的面孔不是100%清晰地记住，但还是可以模糊地认出来。  
“待会吃晚饭吗？”他开口。  
南太铉愣了愣：“啊……吃。”  
“一个人？”  
“嗯。”  
“要不要和我一起，因为我也一个人。”  
  
咖啡厅就在南太铉住所附近，步行五分钟即可到达，所以他没开车，于是就坐在了晚安先生的车的副驾驶位上。  
“要吃什么？”主驾驶位上的人问。  
“随便都行……”  
“这……今晚我想吃点家常菜的，你可以接受吗？不行的话就吃别的。”  
“噢，可以。”  
“江边有家味道很不错的家常菜馆，去那儿吧。”他转动方向盘，往江边的方向驶去。  
  
南太铉其实并没有感受到“味道很不错”。到底“很不错”在哪儿，和母亲炒的菜好像没多大区别。或者其实是，他根本就没认真地吃饭，而是仍旧紧张兮兮，怕生，筷子夹着青菜的动作都有些僵硬，担心它会滑落。  
晚安先生一直在挑起话题，南太铉却一直低头“嗯嗯嗯”地回答。还是没敢看他的正脸，要么盯着他的脖子，要么盯着他的胸膛，反正就是不敢看脸。  
晚安先生有时夹菜给南太铉，南太铉小声地谢谢，低头小口小口地吃着。  
空气有些尴尬。  
这顿饭吃得也稍显尴尬。  
结账时晚安先生说他买单，因为是他请南太铉来的。  
晚安先生开车送南太铉回家。  
“要送你上楼吗？”  
“不用了不用了，谢谢你的晚餐，再见。”  
还没等对方的回话，南太铉赶紧关上车门，往单元门小跑。  
他并没有讨厌晚安先生，甚至有一点点好感，当然，不是爱情的那种好感，只是觉得晚安先生人不错。  
但是和晚安先生在一块儿时，他的存在就会使南太铉十分紧张。  
等等，还是不知道他的名字。  
  
晚安先生仍旧时不时传简讯过来，南太铉都会回复，聊了半个多月开始熟了起来。  
有天凌晨两点，南太铉在房间里看着《穆赫兰道》，手机突然响了起来。刚开始还以为是深夜的广告诈骗电话，但铃声一直没有断，南太铉拿起手机一看，“NIGHT”，这是晚安先生在他手机里的备注。  
南太铉犹豫了一会儿，还是选择了滑动接听。  
“喂？”南太铉问。  
“我………失恋了。”电话里的声音哑哑的。晚安先生的声音虽带着点热热的沙哑，但此刻更多了一分。透过声音南太铉感觉得到一股酒气，他大概是喝了不少酒。  
酒后的晚安先生不太清醒，带着点哭腔在讲述着他刚刚结束的恋情。有时候突然唱起一两句歌，唱着唱着就哭了。  
南太铉原本想边看电影边听电话的，后来感觉无论是哪边都无法集中精力，就摁下了暂停键，专心听晚安先生讲话。  
晚安先生一个人讲了一个多小时，南太铉全程只有“嗯”“嗯”“嗯”这样的发言。老实说，他不知道该对晚安先生说什么，就只能一直附和对方。  
“现在是不是……很晚了？”晚安先生迷糊地问。  
“嗯。”  
“打扰到你了，不好意思，挂了，晚安。”声音中止。  
十小时后，在家吃着午饭的南太铉收到晚安先生的简讯，对方说抱歉啊，昨晚酒喝多说了点乱七八糟的话，抱歉。  
南太铉说没事。  
其实他想说些安慰的话，毕竟晚安先生好像是被劈腿了。  
他还挺心疼晚安先生的。  
  
两个月后，晚安先生搬去了隔壁的崎珺市，原因不明。  
两个人的来往变得不多了，不过还是会时不时传个简讯。晚安先生有时会开车来川井市，如果南太铉有空的话就找他一起出来吃饭。  
彼此都不知道彼此的真名。一直用“你”来称呼对方。  
只知道电话号码。噢，晚安先生还知道南太铉twitter小号ID。  
  
时间一下子就过去了。第二年。  
“祝自己生日快乐^^”，南太铉的twitter小号上这么写着。  
今天是自己的生日，南太铉中午与家人吃了饭，晚上就回到自己家看电影一个人为自己庆生。他的朋友不多。  
南太铉躺在长沙发上查阅简讯，不少旧同学和编辑发来的生日祝福，一条一条认真地回复。  
突然界面切换，有人打来了电话。  
“NIGHT”。  
是晚安先生。  
南太铉接听。  
“嗨……”  
“生日快乐。”晚安先生今日的声音里带着点甜味。  
“谢谢你。”  
“今晚我在川井，出来吗，就我和你。”  
南太铉想了想今晚没什么安排，一个人在家有点闷，再加上好久没见晚安先生了，就答应了他的邀请。  
  
南太铉扣上安全带的扣，问晚安先生他们待会去哪儿。  
“你想去干什么就干什么。”  
“带我去吃好吃的路边摊吧，我们还没去过。”  
“好。”晚安先生没有半点犹豫。  
  
南太铉心想晚安先生是怎么发现东西这么好吃的路边摊的。其实看他的样子，并不像会吃路边摊的人。  
“好吃吧？”晚安先生边咀嚼着边问。  
“好吃好吃，”南太铉满足地回答，“你吃一块这个炒年糕。”然后夹了一块炒年糕，送到晚安先生嘴边。晚安先生吃得很快。  
“再来一块？”南太铉问。  
“好。”  
  
摸了摸自己的肚子，心想明天可能要长肉了，今晚真的吃得好饱。  
“嘿，到了。”晚安先生拍拍南太铉，示意车开到了南太铉家楼下。  
“噢，谢谢。”南太铉解开安全带，打开车门走下车，“下次有机会再见面啦，今天真的很感谢！”说完感谢地鞠了个躬，转身。  
“哎，你等等。”身后，晚安先生叫住他。  
南太铉转身，晚安先生递上一个黑色小盒子。  
“给你的生日礼物，拿了再走啊。生日快乐。”  
南太铉没有预料到，反应过来后双手接过礼物。礼物顺利送出，晚安先生心想也没什么事了，说了声再见，就转身朝自己的车走去。  
“那个……”南太铉叫住他。  
晚安先生停下脚步，问怎么了。  
“我还不知道你的真名……你叫什么名字？”  
“我啊，宋闵浩。”  
“噢……宋闵浩……”  
“那你呢？”  
“呃呃，我吗？南太铉……”  
“好的，太铉晚安，下次见。”  
然后晚安先生，啊不对，是宋闵浩再一次转过身。南太铉也转身回家。  
宋闵浩送的礼物是一本Moleskine的笔记本。  
“这个相比其他礼物更实用，好好用它吧。”盒子里的小卡片上这样写着。  
“谢谢你。”  
  
宋闵浩的工作好像变得更忙了，很少再回到川井了，两人的见面次数再次减少。即使距离存在，宋闵浩仍关心着南太铉。  
南太铉不知道该怎么去形容宋闵浩对他的关心。不是那种时刻黏着你的，而是非常轻柔的关心，不会让你厌烦或感到困扰。  
感觉需要关心的时候，那个人就会第一时刻，脚步轻轻地走出来。  
比如南太铉深夜写不出稿时，“好好睡个觉吧，别熬夜，身体更重要。”  
比如南太铉吃错东西胃轻微疼痛时，“先别和我聊了。找药吃，家里没药的话……你家附近有个药店是吗？再疼下去就赶紧去医院，别自己开车。下次不要再吃过夜的东西了。”  
比如这时候，南太铉一个人空虚无聊郁闷，前一晚的一个简讯，第二天就把宋闵浩从异地召了过来。  
  
★  
  
南太铉仍处在浅浅的睡梦中，突然听到远处有模糊的手机铃声响起。  
眼睛睁开。  
床头的手机震动，果真是有人打了电话过来。接过来一看，“闵浩”。  
“喂？……我还没起床。怎么了？”南太铉朦胧地回答。  
宋闵浩在另一头笑了笑，“就知道你还没醒。我准备到你家楼下了。”  
“什么？！？！”突然间就清醒了，“你什么时候来的？！”  
“刚才啊……你昨天不是说无聊吗，我就来了啊。”  
“你怎么还是这么喜欢搞突然袭击……等我二十分钟，我要起床。”  
“嗯，我在楼下等你，你弄好后直接下来就好了。”  
  
南太铉匆匆忙忙地下车，看到宋闵浩靠在车旁。  
“来了也不早点和我说……”  
“早上醒来突然决定要来的，担心吵到你睡觉就一直等到刚才才打电话。上车吧。”  
  
两个人没有目的地，想去哪儿宋闵浩就开车去哪。两个人一直聊着天，挑起什么话题就聊什么。  
他们从商场的一楼慢慢逛到五楼，即使卖的东西很少。在超市待了一个小时，把每个货架都看了一遍，只买了几包黑胡椒薯片。觉得无聊了就去书店转一转，或者去电影院看一看档期，发现没有感兴趣的电影就走人，趴在溜冰场旁看小孩子溜冰，“要去溜吗？”“太懒了，算了算了。”好像什么事都干了，却又什么事都没干一样。  
南太铉感觉，干什么事不重要，关键是宋闵浩能够在自己身边，好像就很好了。  
  
他第一次和宋闵浩在一起这么久，半天。  
一年多来第一次发现宋闵浩是个很绅士的人。  
在地下停车场，有车开过时，宋闵浩总会揽过南太铉的肩，让他小心点。  
在寒风中行走时，风呼呼迎面吹过，宋闵浩看着发抖的南太铉，问要不要把自己的大衣给南太铉穿。可是宋闵浩自己明明也在发抖。  
在餐厅外坐着等着叫号时，宋闵浩让南太铉和他换位置，“你那位置对着风口，我这儿没有风，过来。”  
还有好多好多。  
  
“待会还要去哪儿吗你？”车行驶在通往南太铉家的路上，他问。  
宋闵浩认真地盯着路面回答：“没，送你回家后我就开车回崎珺，明天还有工作呢。”  
  
宋闵浩把南太铉的东西提下车，问他要不要帮他搬上楼。  
“不用了，你早点回去吧，开夜车不太好。谢谢啦。”  
“嗯，有空我再来找你。晚上不要熬夜写稿了啊，你看你又瘦了。”  
“哎呀知道了知道了，路上小心，拜拜。”  
“拜拜。”  
南太铉走了十几步，转过头，看着宋闵浩的车缓缓驶出自己视线范围。  
——明明现在工作忙，还要过来陪我。  
——只是因为我的一条简讯，他就立刻赶了过来。  
——第一次发现他特别绅士，让我对他有更多的好感了。  
——再加上一直以来对我的关心……  
南太铉内心开始有一点儿不一样的感觉。  
  
洗完澡擦了擦头发，南太铉坐在电脑前。虽然宋闵浩让他不要熬夜写稿，但是没办法，这是工作……  
还是没有灵感啊。  
一点儿都没有。  
都要憋哭了。  
他拿起手机，想要联系宋闵浩，又想到对方可能正在开车不方便通话，于是就算了。  
等等，宋闵浩？  
我和他的故事，改编成小说，如何？  
好像挺不错的。  
结局就让那两个人在一起好了。  
  
灵感涌来，他敲击键盘，开始写下他与他的故事。  
  
★  
  
两个月后。  
  
晴。  
  
宋闵浩休假，回到了川井市，约南太铉一起去公园晒太阳。  
“你的那篇文……我看了。”宋闵浩躺在草地上，转过头对身旁的南太铉说。  
“什么？什么文？”  
“就是那篇专栏的《Almost is Never Enough》，我看完了。”  
“你不是答应过不看我写的文章吗？！”南太铉一脸惊恐。  
“朋友说有篇文章挺好的，就给我看了。开始看到作者是你时我还有些犹豫的，看了开头觉得不错，就不由自主地继续往下看了……”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊不要！！！”南太铉坐了起来，一脸痛苦地尖叫着，宋闵浩不会察觉到这是根据他俩的故事改编的吧？  
宋闵浩也坐了起来。  
“太铉啊。”  
“……什么啊？”  
“你觉得我怎样？”  
“什么怎样，我觉得你挺好的啊。”  
“对你好吗？”  
“对我很好啊，怎么了？”  
“哪种好？”  
“……差不多和对待恋人那样，啊不是不是，讲得好肉麻啊……”  
“'差不多'吗？”  
“嗯，是啊。你到底要干什么？……”  
“把差不多去掉行不行。”  
“什么？喂我没有听懂。”  
宋闵浩转过头，一脸认真地面对南太铉。  
“就是。  
“我要把你视为恋人那样去对待。不要只是'差不多'。  
“你是喜欢我的。不要问我为什么，我就是知道。  
“你和我都明了，almost is never enough，只是友达以上，恋人未满，还不够。  
“我要我们确确实实地在一起。  
“所以，我们恋爱吧。”  
  
他将南太铉拉近，轻微地俯下身去感受对方嘴里甜甜的气味。  
南太铉最开始的惊吓慢慢消融，他双手搂过宋闵浩，闭上眼去享受这个吻。  
阳光柔柔地洒在他们身上。  
Almost is never enough.


End file.
